You just got Litt Up!
by HolmesSlice
Summary: Darcy Lewis meets her soulmate in the unlikeliest of places (Teen for mild swearing, I blame Suits ;) Haha)


Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything owned by respective owners  
Summary: Darcy meets her soulmate in the unlikeliest of places  
Author's Note: Don't expect excellent legal proceedings. ;) Inspired by Ozhawk's Crackship Armada. Here's my attempt at a crackship and crossover. Please read and review. Don't like? Don't read.

 **You just got Litt Up!**

Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster sat in the office very much outside of their wheelhouse. Darcy was comfortable in oversized sweaters, leggings of cats in space, and nice beanies that she crocheted herself. Jane was comfortable with science. Science was Jane's wife and Thor was Jane's mistress. It was awesome to see Thor take that title with aplomb especially when the tabloids gave him shit over it. They were however in some corporate lawyers office in what was known to Darcy as "Pepper Potts means business" clothing and while the shoes were killer, she was most definitely not comfortable.

The office was cold and calculating. It wanted them to feel uncomfortable. With the heavy tomes of law that were placed just so on the shelves, the couch that was clearly never meant for people like her and Jane to the pictures of the lawyer himself. The one redeeming part of the office was the picture of the cat. Clearly this lawyer was a cat person. It was a small consolation especially when he had the interest of the other side–the evil, arch nemesis side. Though that office chair was nice. Darcy would have to take note and beg Jane for a new, nice, ergonomic office chair.

The lawyer blasted into the office.

"Oh, he's a dick," Darcy thought grimacing, as she stared at Jane's war face, "and he's a dick with the ego and ability to back it up."

Before either women knew it, they were being regaled by a litany of legal jargon that was overwhelming one political science minded brain and the other astrophysics minded brain. It seemed that in a nutshell the company that Jane had been a consultant on was trying to claim ownership of Jane's intellectual property–basically her research into the Einstein Rosen bridge. Of course it had been bullshit and Darcy had accidentally let that slip by whispering it to Jane which earned a glare that almost approved her remark from the lawyer. He probably thought her lips were "plush." Jane was becoming more and more frazzled.

At the end of the whole thing, the lawyer sat back basking in his victory for evil mastermind. Telling Jane that there was no hope because of everything he would do if she tried to fight it. Basically telling her that there was no way to protect what was hers. Darcy could feel her anger rise as he turned to her and pompously smirked, "You just got Litt up!" Darcy nearly choked on her breath. Her brain going into overdrive, "Oh god, no, no, no, what? Are you kidding me? How is this even possible? There's no way this is happening! Evil lawyer man is my soulmate? Sure he loves cats and is easy on the eyes, no Darcy stop this right now. No, you can't do this, stay quiet, stay quiet…"

Before anything could continue they were interrupted by Matt Murdock. He was a friend of Darcy's who she had met while helping in the clean up in Hell's Kitchen. She had sung her tale of woe without thinking about how he could help him. Sure he was a lawyer as well but he specialized as a trial lawyer not being all corporate drone. Unless he knew about corporate law? Before long the whirlwind of legal jargon started again only the lawyer that said her soulmark words was looking more and more peeky. All Darcy could think about was how much shit she had gotten into because of her soulmark words. Her mother had been a totalitarian despite her usually liberal progressive ways. Apparently her mother had been convinced that Darcy was never going to be the pro-bono, woman's rights activist lawyer and was going to waste her life smoking pot, possibly worse. All of those memories came back and before long Darcy found herself slapping the lawyer, Louis Litt right in the face. Though Darcy didn't expect Louis to like it as much as he did especially after she said his soulmark words and certainly didn't expect to like it herself so much. That was a kink she didn't know she had.

"Do you know how much shit I got from my mother because of your words?"

"Oh well," Louis responded without so much as missing a beat, "do you know how much shit I got for being a cradle robber?"

"Well obviously the nature of our relationship is no secret," Darcy said exasperatedly.

"How the hell do you think I felt when I managed to take my friend and fellow senior partner Harvey Specter mudding and he manages to see my words and finally finesse when I got the words?"

"You mud?" Darcy asked, unsure how to take the lawyer's love of mudding.

"Damn right I do and I am not even going to sit here and let you berate the existential experience that is mudding," Louis growled out in a husky voice leaving Darcy with electrical buzz deep in her gut, he was very passionate about his mudding.

"Cartagena?" Darcy inquired.

"Of course no self respecting mudding afficianado would leave out that beautiful, earthy place," Louis said completely affronted by the young woman's clear accusation of his being a mudding amateur. He internally scoffed at the idea.

"Wait," Jane said her anger suddenly shifting to Darcy, "You told me that you had suspected that factors of the environment could change our data. You're telling me you set that all up to go mudding?!"

"What? It's a mud volcano, how the hell could I not?" Darcy responded clearly affronted by Jane's question, as if more explanation was necessary.

"She's right," Louis said matter-of-factly, "how the hell could she not?"

Louis and Darcy looked over to each other. The sense of camaraderie was building quickly. It was clear that they both shared the same kind of overwhelming family who called weekly to check up on them, to ask about significant others and when they were going to have grandchildren. Louis because he was already middle aged and Darcy because her biological clock was ticking.

"You love cats?" Darcy asked nodding towards the picture of Bruno.

"Of course, I have a way with those of the feline persuasion," Louis replied both nodding at each in agreement, "You love theater?"

"Yes, I love all kinds though. Shakespeare, Broadway, Musicals," Darcy sighed, "I can't even begin with the references especially when Steve's the only one and only gets the Shakespeare references. Musicals I can understand, most were created after his time."

"Steve as in…" Louis interrupted, his brain trying to connect the dots.

"Steve Rogers, yes," Darcy replied, "he's like my older best brother who will likely give you the shield talk, it's like the shovel talk only much more patriotic, and much more terrifying because I am fairly certain there's trained bald eagles that will attack you like you're Donald Trump."

"He's such a schmuck," Louis responded when both began to wax over the ridiculous tirades and bullshit spouted by the man. Jane sat there in stunned silence as Matt Murdock and Louis Litt hammered out an agreement. Even though it had been a loss for Litt, he couldn't help but think himself as a winner. How he ever won in the soulmark lottery, he'd never know. Darcy on the other hand was finding herself charmed by the lawyer even if she loathed everything he had done to begin with.

"He's your soulmate?!" Jane whispered loudly in the hallway near the lobby with Donna's ear picking up the conversation.

"I know right who would have thought a corporate lawyer of all things would be my soulmate?" Darcy responded still a bit dazed, "Shit, what's my mom going to say?"

They both entered the elevator with Darcy talking about her plans with Louis. It'd start on the slower side, Skype and Facebook with day visits to get to know each other. When they had finally made their exit, Donna jumped up from her desk and all but ran into Harvey's office with the new office gossip.

"Holy shit, Harvey you're never going to believe what just happened!" Donna exclaimed.


End file.
